Eventual Feelings
by MeanGreenMaureen
Summary: Galinda is still very angry at Pfannee because she tricked Elphaba into come to the summer house pretending to be her.Gelphie EDIT: LOTS OF REVISION! And updates because more people like this than I anticipated
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfiction that I've started on(Kids don't procrastinate it's bad). So please be kind. Reveiws are warmly and gratefully accepted as well as flamers(you know everytime I hear someone say that I think of gay men on fire being flung out of catapaults)

Disclaimer: If given the choice of owning Wicked, I would be a happy little fat elf...but I don't so I wrote this.

1: Mistakes

The trip to Pfannee's summer house turned out to be a complete disaster. Galinda was upset, but it wasn't because Elphaba had come. Honestly she didn't mind it at all. No, she was upset with the Misses ShenShen and Pfanee because of the cruel trick they played on her green friend; however, no one else seemed phased by it.

At dinner time everyone sat around the table: The Ama's, Boq and Fiyero, Pfannee, ShenShen, and Galinda. Elphaba had not showed up.

Everyone, with the exception of Galinda, was involved in a joyfully intense debate on Animal Rights. Ama Clutch and Boq seemed to be on the "Animals should have equal rights" side, and Everyone else was on the "Who cares they're animals." side. Galinda merely ate her food silently with her eyes trained on the potatoes.

"Man, Elphaba would love to be in this conversation." Boq said after the intensity died down a bit. It was not until then that Galinda looked up.

"You've been hanging around the greenbean a lot lately haven't you?" Averic said from across the table taking a swig of his champange.

"Yeah," ShenShen suddenly agreed. Galinda saw Boq go red in the face.

"Wh-what are you implying?" Boq asked nervously.

"What do you _think_ we're implying, Boq?" Averic returned snidely.Pfannee and ShenShen were in a fit of giggles as Boq's face grew a deep red.

"I don't _LIKE_ her, If that's what you're implying." Boq shot at them rather offensively.

"Sure you don't, mate." Averic said with a grin.

"Shut up." Boq said flinging olives and bits of potato at him.

"Well," Pfannee started a few minutes after the whole ordeal. "I don't see how anyone could like her."

"She's not that bad," Boq said. "I mean once you get to know Elphie she not such a bad person after all."

"Sticking up for your girlfirend, mate?" Averic smirked. Just then Boq threw his bread at him.

"Master Boq is right you know," Ama Clutch said. "Elphaba is a really bright young woman."

"In more ways than one." Averic said. The table erupted in a roaring laughter. Galinda who had said anything to defend her green friend looked down in disgust.

'What kind of friend am I?' Galinda thought sadly. Suddenly she slammed her fist on the table and stood up, silencing everyone on instantaniously.

"How dare you," Galinda said silently,deadly. "You think you all know her so well. Like you've been life long friends, don't you?"

No one answered.

"DON'T YOU?!" She shouted.

"Come on Galinda, we're just having some laughs." Averic said.

"I'm not laughing." Galinda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Will you relax," Pfannee said. "It's just harmless banter."

"I will not relax. You, of all people, have no right to talk about Miss Elphaba after what you did."

"You're still on about that?" Phannee said with shock. "Miss Galinda, I'm afraid you've gone serious on us. That was just us playing. No harm done."

Galind shook her head. "You're dispicable." she said to Pfannee. "And YOU," she said turning to Boq. "You should be ashamed of yourself, laughing at her like she's some sort of wounded animal. You're supposed to be her friend." With that said, Galinda stormed out.

Everyone looked at eachother with concerned faces. "What's eating her?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AHH! It's finally here. Sorry for the wait, but a friend of mine passed away recently and I'm still kind of grieving, and I've rewritten this about six times. This is the final one! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything related.

Forgive Me

Miss Galinda stormed into the kitchen seething followed by a anxious looking Pfannee. "Miss Galinda," She called. "Miss Galinda, please wait."

Miss Galinda wheeled around on her heel and stomped over to Miss Pfannee, towering over her munchkin form. "I'm not speaking to you tonight, Miss Pfannee." Her voice cracked. Anger was taking over, but she regained composure and evened out her voice.

"Why not?" Miss Pfannee asked, her voice rising in agitation. Galinda scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You know perfectly well why. I don't have to explain myself again."

"Then I don't have to either." Pfannee said glaring up at Galinda. A few minutes of tension had passed before Galinda spoke again.

"What you did was unpleasant and unkind," She said indignantly. "And not to mention rude! You have no reguard for the feelings of others!"

"DO NOT MAKE THIS ABOUT YOURSELF!" Pfannee shouted throwing her arms in the air. "You say you're such good friends with Miss Elphie, when in reality, you're just as bad as you claim us to be!"

Galinda was hit with a surge of guilt as the words she greeted Elphaba with on arrival replayed in her head. _Were you __**born**__ to plague me?" Galinda said tearfully to her roomie. "Did I __**ask**__ for your association?"_ She had not meant to say that, it just slipped out because of Elphaba's unannounced arrival. She was just shocked. Nevertheless it didn't take back what she said to her green roomie.

Galinda was thrown back into reality as Elphaba walked into the kitchen. Pfannee had a nasty little grin plastered on as the color drained from Elphaba's face. "Miss Elphaba," Pfannee said casually. "What a coincidence, we were just talking about you."

"I'm not surprised," Elphaba said flatly, not missing a beat. She looked at the two girls with very little emotion on her face. "I just came to came down to get some food, but as it seems I'm interrupting, I suppose I could come back later." Elphaba's dark brown eyes caught Galinda's dazzling blue ones in a lingering gaze, before breaking contact and walking away.

Pfannee had a satified look on her face as Galinda still gazed at the spot where Elphaba was previously. "Well that went well." she said smugly. Galinda looked down at her with indignant eyes, tears threatening to fall. She had been made a fool in front of Elphaba twice in the same day and she was not about to stand for that. Glaring, she stalked out of the kitchen, leaving Pfannee there alone.

When she was out of Pfannee's line of sight, she picked up her skirt and ran in the direction of Elphaba's room, her shoes making a light _clacking _noise. As she was running, she turned the corner and bumped into something solid. Stumbling back Galinda looked up to see Elphaba herself.

Elphaba turned around and looked at Galinda inquiringly. "In a hurry are we, dear?" Galinda smoothed her dress out and regained posture. "Actually," Galinda said quietly. "I was looking for you." A deep flush crept up on her face.

"Is there something you wish to say to me Miss Galinda?" Elphaba said with an arched brow. Something came over Galinda that made her suddenly nervous to speak. Her eyes were glued on the brown ones before her as she tried to make out words.

She opened her mouth several times, but closed it each time, looking like a fish out of water, gaping for air.

Elphaba grimaced and moved a little closer to her blonde roomie. "Come now Miss Galinda," She said gently. It sounded almost sad, which made Galinda's heart heavy with guilt. "There's no need for cold feet now. It's only me. Mean, green me." Elphaba broke the eye contact once again and trained her gaze on the marble floor. She looked hurt, Galinda noted.

She sighed heavily. Galinda had never felt this bad for hurting someone's feelings before. Maybe it was because she had been humiliated too, making her seem a little selfish. She sighed again before remembering why she had been looking for Elphie in the first place.

"Miss Elphaba," She said thimidly, moving closer to her, as if that would make her braver. Galinda looked up to Elphaba's green face with a questioning look. Elphaba took her eyes off of the floor and fixed them on the smaller girls face, trying to determine what was going on in her blonde hed. Then Galinda did something nether of them expected.

She lifted herself onto her tip-toes and brushed her lips gently on Elphaba's. Her eyes went wide, and in turn the green girl's spine tensed. Lingering there longer then intended, Galinda broke contact and backed away a little, blushing a deep crimson.

"S-sorry," She stammered. "I d-didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Elphaba said gently cutting her off. Elphaba never took her eyes off the blushing blonde in front of her. She looked into her eyes intensely as if to find something, but stopped shortly afterword and looked away. Her face a darker color green.

"I should be heading to my room now." Galinda said timidly, walking fast passed her roomate, but was stopped. She looked down at the green hand on her shoulder before glancing at Elphaba from her periphial.

"Come by my room tonight," Elphaba said. "I want to speak with you." Galinda nodded. "As do I, Elphaba." She said, barely audible, before going to her room.

Once again I hoped you enjoyed and I will get chapter 3 up as soo as I can.


	3. Author's Note:

Hey Everyone, It's me...I'm so sorry that I've not updated in a long time, but I have been and am currently working on chapter 3. It should be up be Friday, assuming I don't have a WHOLE lot of School work...We start rehearsals for the spring musical at 2 PM and I've been focusing on that. Just...ugh...A lot has been going on and I haven't been able to indulge anyone as of late. Again I apologize, but I should get back on track with this story...I still have no idea where this story is going yet, but I will worry about that...! I will keep you posted!

-MeanGreenMaureen


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: so…after almost a year of NOT writing I decided it was time to pick up where I left off. Thank you every one who commented. If it was not for you I would not even be bothering right now. Anyhoo here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

_3: She Says_

Elphaba sat in the armchair staring at the towering grandfather clock. 2:15. She sighed and moved towards the bed as the day's events unraveled in her mind. The arrival. Miss Galinda's flabbergasted expression. The glee in Miss Pfannee's face. The confusion in Miss Shenshen's. The kiss.

Elphaba swallowed hard before picking up her suitcase. It had been hours since hours since her run in with Miss Galinda, and she had not yet showed up. The green girl felt no need to stay where she clearly was not wanted. Collecting her thoughts, she sighed and opened the door to leave but was blocked by a small, frazzled looking figure in pink.

Elphaba stepped back in surprised.

"Hello Miss Elphaba." Galinda said sheepishly.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba said curtly, regaining composure. "I didn't think you'd come tonight."

"Were you going somewhere?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you before," She said neutrally. "I'm leaving tonight. I've arranged to meet with Madame Morrible to request a room change."

The last bit seemed a little bitter, but Elphaba showed no sway of emotions. Galinda couldn't come up with anything to say, but instead stared at the floor like a small child as though she was being scolded at. Disheartened.

Elphaba sighed. "At least that was what I was going to do."

"Huh?"

"I was planning to tell you this earlier but because of the…circumstances at hand, I've decided to just go back. It's clear that no one wants me here."

"That's not true," Galinda exclaimed finally holding her friends gaze. "I wasn't expecting you to come here Elphie! I know that doesn't excuse what I said earlier but as I also said, I would never _dream_ of subjecting you to such humiliation as Miss Pfannee had."

Elphaba broke eye contact and looked down smiling slightly. "If I stay my sweet, I'll only stay in my appointed room," She said slinging her duffel bag on her shoulder. "They'll just have more reason to think me strange, wicked, and otherwise mean."

"Since when do you care about what people think of you?" Galinda shot at her roommate.

"I'm don't," she said. "I'm doing this for you Miss Galinda."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Are you suggesting I stay then, my sweet?" Elphaba asked amused by the girl's mild state of confusion.

"I don't know," she said meaningfully. "Maybe."

"Do _you_ want me to stay here?"

Galinda moved stubbornly to the window. Elphaba sighed. This was what she wanted to avoid. Now Miss Galinda was more confused than she was. "Galinda," The green girl called dismissing the honorific. The blonde girl shot her a quick glance before returning to the window. "I need you to answer me." Galinda inhaled and continued to look at the lake right across the way undisturbed and gentle in its own right.

The kiss had not escaped her mind making her heart skip a beat every time she thought about it. There was no doubt that these feelings had long time arisen, but it made the situation so much more awkward!

"I need to know what you want," Elphaba said again. "I need to know what will make you happy."

Tears welled up in Galinda's eyes. Turning around she walked over to the green woman, whose back was facing her.

"Everything was fine before I met you," she said softly. It was not bitter. Elphaba's body tensed and her eyebrows hardened. "I fell in love with you the day I met you and you just won't leave me alone." Elphaba lifted her head and walked towards the door with a false sense of pride.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be."

"That's why I said what I said before," Galinda started. "Not because I wanted to hurt you."

Elphaba stopped and turned to Galinda, looking at her from across the room. "Girls aren't supposed to like other girls, Miss Elphaba. I'm supposed to marry a business man right out of college, so I can be well off in the future. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. That wasn't part of the plan!"

The blonde woman started sobbing and Elphaba just stood there waiting for an answer. Why, of all people did she fall for me?

"But…?" Elphaba said gently moving to her friend's side.

"I want you to stay with me, Elphaba," She said through her tears. "Forget everyone else and just stay with me."

Elphaba cupped the blonde's face and used her thumb to brush away her tears. She was a little frightened because here Galinda was giving Elphaba her heart and Elphaba didn't know if she would be able to reciprocate these same feelings. She grimaced at the thought, but decided it wasn't important at the moment. Tipping Galinda's chin up with her finger, she captured her lips fully, taking in the situation.

"That's all I wanted to hear, my sweet."

A/N: I can has reviews plzzz?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not even going to waste time writing this. I'm going to wing it and I hope you all enjoy it. Here's chapter 4

_Chapter 4: What is this feeling?_

_A dinner party. Elphaba looked around suspiciously as if questioning why she was there. Then she saw her. Galinda at the end of a long table standing up with a glass to make a toast, but she looked older. Short tight curls hung around her collar bone. Her dress was a pale blue dipping into a V shape where her cleavage where the bodice trailed into a gown. She looked very elegant and beautiful. Elphaba suddenly felt like she didn't belong there. She looked down to examine her own attire to find she looked perfectly suitable for an event like so with a long black dress that stopped at the top of her neck and trailed down, being held up by a black corset. It fell down her back and trailed behind her. Elphaba looked back at Galinda who was talking, but she could not hear what she was saying. It sounded almost as though she were at an end of a tunnel. When the blonde had ceased and sat down a burst of applause sounded in the room. What was going on?_

_"As you leave please keep in mind that we will be going to the theater in the Central Emerald City!"_

_"Central Emerald City huh," Elphaba said walking up behind the blonde. "What will you be doing there?"_

_Galinda jumped and turned around to see the green girl standing straight with a very rare grin on her face, much to her dismay. "Miss Elphaba," She said stiffly as though they had just gotten out of a bad fight. "I didn't think you would still be here."_

_"Why wouldn't I?" Elphaba said a little confused. Her friend was acting peculiar._

_"Don't act as if you don't know." The blonde said bitterly._

_"What are you on about, Galinda?"_

_"You know it really doesn't matter anymore," She spat. "Truth be told Elphaba, I really can't stand to be in the same room as you. Now if you don't mind I have a fiancée I need to catch up with."_

_Galinda turned her head up and walked past the green woman without the slightest hesitation. Elphaba stood there in complete stillness. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape she turned around to call after her friend, but she was already in the arms of a shadowed figure. The lights were dimmed so all she could make out was that the figure was a man and he was pulling her away. He was taking her away and the green woman could only let him. She watched until the lights were turned down completely and they were out of sight…_

Elphaba opened her eyes with a start and looked around. The sun was shining into the room blinding the green woman. She shut her eyes tightly to block the sunlight from killing her when she heard Galinda's voice.

"Oh good Elphie you're awake," The blonde said brightly. "I didn't know what time you were going to be up but I got you breakfast anyway."

"Miss Pfannee didn't say anything?" Elphaba asked putting a hand against her eyes to shield the sun. Galinda came towards her. She was already in a pale blue sundress. 'It must have been late in the morning.' Elphaba thought still troubled by her dream.

"Oh bother!" Galinda said dismissing the question. The sun seemed shone behind the blonde beauty making her glow as she made her way over to the bed. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she had a tray with orange juice, toast, eggs, and a vase with a daisy in it. Elphaba smiled at how cute this scenario really was but… the dream she had just had. Galinda leaned down to kiss the green woman but turned away before their lips could meet.

Galinda seemed startled by this, but she regained composure. "You didn't have to do that you know." Elphaba said shyly.

"I know," She said gazing at Elphie. "But I wanted to do something nice for you. Oz knows you need it-"

"How do you know what I need?!" Elphaba snapped, Galinda was taken aback, but she didn't seem offended. The green woman glared at the blonde woman who never broke eye contact. After what felt like eternity, Elphaba finally broke away.

"I'm sorry Miss Galinda truly I am," She mumbled looking at the floor. "I'm just not used to being taken care of."

"I know that sweetheart," Galinda said kindly. "Here, eat your breakfast."

Elphaba slowly began to nibble on her toast in silence as Galinda watched her distractedly. There was so much she wanted to say to her roomie, but words escaped her at that moment. What Galinda wanted was to be with her Elphie all day.

"Are you going to come by the lake with us today?" She asked casually.

"I don't think so Miss Ga-"

"Oh please drop the honorific Elphie. We are…friends after all."

'Is that what she calls it?' Elphaba thought curiously. She decided not to question the blonde, but to indulge her instead.

"-Galinda." She finished her sentence.

"Why not?"

"I told you I do not wish to be in the company of people who do not want mine."

"Oh please Elphaba," Galinda pleaded. "Miss Pfannee and ShenShen will be far too busy flirting with Master Averic to notice us. We'll have each other all to ourselves." She said with a seductive pout on her face lazily grazing the green woman's waist. Elphaba swallowed her toast hard at the sudden feeling that jolted throughout her entire body before she gently moved her roomie's hand away.

"And what of Boq?" She asked fervently. "He's head over heels in love with you!"

"You are too!"

"What?"

"Head over heels in love with me." Galinda stated clearly. Elphaba said nothing, neither denying or confirming the statement. It was true that she felt something _different _with her blonde roommate, but she was quick to not label it love.

"He's smitten. Besides," Elphaba said losing patience. "I don't want to risk anything. We just started!" Elphaba said putting her tray on her bedside table. Galinda in turn was getting frustrated with her roommates stubbornness.

"You can't stay in your room all day Elphie!"

"Why ever not Galinda?" Elphie inquired. When she saw the blonde could not answer she sighed. "Look, I told you I was staying here for you. There is no reason to be with anyone else."

"But I don't want to stay inside all day!" Galinda whined. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Then don't," Elphaba said bluntly. "Don't be miserable on my account."

"But I will be." The blonde pouted. Elphaba looked up.

"That's not fair." Elphie pointed out.

"No, it's not fair that you won't let me outside!"

"I never said any such thing! Go outside! I'm not stopping you!"

"Yes you are!" Galinda was starting to get irritated , but not as much as Elphaba. She thought this entire argument was childish and petty. It had to end. She was getting a headache.

"Galinda darling," Elphaba said evenly. "We're getting nowhere. You won't be able to enjoy the weather unless you go outside. I'm not going" she said finally.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Galinda cried.

"I don't need to tell you everything!" Elphaba snapped. Galinda was appalled. She glared at the green woman before storming out of her room slamming the door behind her. Elphaba stared at the door meanly for a few minutes before she sighed in distaste.

"Way to go Elphie." She said miserably.

Comments? Chapter 5 is going to be posted soon. Happy Holidays everyone!!


	6. Chapter 5

The mutual decision to go swimming in the lake ended rather quickly for Boq as he realized that the two girls were only interested in Averic.

'What's not to like about him?' Boq thought bitterly. 'He's tall, handsome, tan. Everything I'm not.'

No matter how jealous the young munchkin was of Averic, he couldn't help feel foolish for feeling such as he did now. He was fond of Averic. Maybe more than he should've been, but he had been a good friend to Boq.

After deciding that he wasn't really up for swimming, Boq took to walking pensively around the grounds. There was nothing much to see it, albeit the beautiful view. It was hot and muggy and to be anywhere else other than in the water or inside was absurd, but Boq didn't care. Despite his failed attempts to get Miss ShenShen to notice him, he could not get the beautiful Miss Galinda out of his head. He still was smitten over her, embarrassing as it was to admit it.

Deciding that there was nothing else to look at, he decided that he would go see Elphie. See how she was. He still felt a little bad for the exchange between the green woman and her blonde counterpart, but decided to visit her anyway.

As he was walking in the house, Galinda was Storming out and ran into him giving her a start.

"Oh Boq," Galinda said breathlessly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just-"

"It's alright," Boq said finding it extremely difficult to not stare at her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," She stammered trying to clear her thoughts. "There was just a misunderstanding…" She trailed off. Why couldn't Elphaba just oblige to her just once? She sighed just getting more flustered.

"With who?" Boq asked sincerely.

"It doesn't matter…"

She moved as if to walk away, but Boq stopped her.

"Miss Galinda stop." The munchkin said firmly and to his surprise she stopped.

"What?!" she snapped. Boq did his best to not flinch at her harsh voice, and looked into her eyes. Her shoulders dropped as she looked at the reflection of herself in his glasses. She looked a little antsy and suddenly didn't blame Boq for caring so much.

"Will you tell me what's wrong, please?" He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You win," She said sitting on the swing bench that hung from the porch ceiling. She thought of what to say as Boq sat on the other on the bench; a short distance away, but a distance nevertheless. "Miss Elphaba and I had an argument…"

As she proceeded to tell Boq what had happened in her room, save for them getting together-if she could even call it that-and he listened intently as if her words were spun gold. He really couldn't get over how beautiful she was. If only she could be his. Galinda finished and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"I suppose I'm to blame for not seeing through that ruse," said Boq. "Elphie wasn't inclined to accept that invitation. I made her."

"What is this _Elphie_?" Said Galinda, looking at Boq as though he had four heads. "Where has priority gone this summer, I ask you?"

"We've become friends."

"Well, I could promised to have gathered that. Why did you make her accept an invitation? Didn't you know I'd never write such a thing?"

"How should I know that? You're her roomie."

"By executive order of Madame Morrible, not by choice! I cared to have that remembered!" Her mouth hung open a little. She had not meant to say that. While it was true that Madame Morrible had deemed them roommates, Galinda-now especially-didn't want another roommate. She grimaced.

"I didn't know. You seem to get along."

She sniffed and curled her lip, but it seemed to be a remark to herself.

Boq continued dismissing the face she made. "If you've been woefully humiliated, why don't you leave?"

"Perhaps I shall," She said. "I'm considering. Elphaba says that to leave is to admit defeat. Yet if she comes out of her hiding and begins to trip along with the rest of you-and me-the joke will be unbearable…"

'That's why she didn't want to come out.' Galinda thought miserably. She suddenly felt terrible.

"_They don't like her,_" She explained.

"Well neither do you, I'd say!" Said Boq in an explosive whisper. By this time he had moved closer to her so the exchange could be more personal, but it wasn't helping much.

"It's different, I have a right and a reason," She retorted. She actually did not, but occasionally she did get on her nerves tremendously. "I am forced to put up with her! And all because my stupid Ama stepped on a rusty nail in the railway station in Frottica and missed the orientation! My whole academic career is up in smoke because of my Ama's carelessness! When I am a sorcerer I'll have my revenge on her for that!"

At this point, Galinda was just rambling and Boq noticed this. He took this opportunity to move closer to her.

"You could say that Elphaba brought us together," Said Boq softly. "I'm closer to her and so I'm closer to you."

The blonde eyed him with an odd expression before she sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. She had to reject him…but oh such a difficult task. She seemed to give up. She leaned her head back on the velvet cushions of the swing and said, "Boq, you know despite myself I think you're a little sweet. You're a little sweet and you're a little charming and you're are a little maddening and you're a little habit-forming."

Boq held his breath. This was it. Galinda was going to let him down but she couldn't tell him because it was because she had feelings for that Grumpy, very attractive green woman upstairs so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"But you are _little_!" She concluded. "You're a _Munchkin _for god's sake-"

She was cut off by a pair of little lips. Her eyes widened as she registered that Boq was kissing her and pushed him off, a little too roughly. They both looked at each other for a brief moment before Galinda scurried off on the lawn.

"Shit…" Boq said wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

* * *

The day that was supposed to be perfect ended up blowing up in her face. Everyone had ventured inside to play some sort of game save for Galinda who sat on the bank of the lake dipping her feet in and out of the water. She looked over at the house to Elphie's window, hoping she would see her. Nothing. She sighed and stood up removing her dress and stepping in the lake. At this point she did not care that she was in her undergarments and simply proceeded to wade into the lake. She didn't stop until she was completely submerged, staring at the fish swimming by her feet. 'At least they seem calm.' The blonde thought before emerging, flipping her hair back, gazing at the reds and oranges emitting from the sunset. Everything felt so peaceful, but it was so wrong. Galinda had not felt this lonely in a long time. She sighed, wading in the water so she wouldn't sink. She turned around to face the house and saw a tall, green figure in a dark blue sleeveless frock. The blonde looked up at Elphaba with a calm gaze wondering what she was going to do.

Like a cat she gingerly made her way to the bank of the water and kneeled down so she was leveled with Galinda, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Galinda held her breath as she made her way over to Elphaba who didn't budge.

"Come into the water with me?" The blonde asked gently. Elphaba shook her head coyly, almost scared.

"It burns, my sweet." She said making Galinda shiver in delight.

"What does, Elphie?" She whispered, dangerously close to the green woman, only being separated by the water. Elphaba leaned in and captured her lips fully, careful not to touch the water. Galinda suddenly forgot the events that occurred that day. She forgot how to speak. All that mattered was now, Kissing Elphaba where everyone could see.

By then the sun was almost completely down. Elphaba smiled and broke the kiss as Galinda climbed out of the lake, sopping wet.

"We must get you inside to warm up dear," She said throwing a towel at her. "Come let's go inside."

Galinda smiled and was about to wrap the towel around her body when Elphaba pushed her back in the lake and ran away laughing.

"That's for this morning Galinda!"

The blonde got out of the lake and started chasing after her, picking up dress and her towel not caring that she was running through the grounds in her underwear.

* * *

Reviews?

A/N: The exchange between Boq and Galinda was almost word for word from the book. I felt it necessary for the chapter, but I take no credit for that section of this chapter.

The next chapter will be up shortly


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two days since the green bean arrived and still she had not gone back to Shiz. The others didn't seem to be bothered by it, but Pfannee was furious! How dare she stay here! Wasn't she making it clear that she was not welcome? The artichoke didn't come out of her room, but Miss Galinda seemed to be missing from our day's adventure too. She seemed too busy for the four. Was Galinda going to leave as well? It was just a joke. Pfannee didn't mean to wind her up like that.  
Everyone had congregated to the den. Pfannee stayed back to collect my towel and bag, when she saw it. Miss Galinda had stripped to her underwear and waded into the still water. Pfannee was about to go over there when she saw that the artichoke had beat her to it. Staying in the background she decided to watch.  
Miss Galinda swam over to Miss Elphie, who was kneeling by the bank of the lake.  
"Come into the water with me?" Pfannee heard Miss Galinda say, the birdsong made it difficult to hear. Miss Elphaba shook her head. "It burns, my sweet." What an odd thing to say to someone! What burned?  
Then it happened. From across the field, she saw their lips meet in mutual agreement. Connectivity. She was appalled. This was not happening, and it wasn't going to finish either. As Pfannee was marching over to the pair of harlots she saw that Miss Galinda was actually smiling. The green bean was able to make the blonde smile at will when no one else could this vacation. Pfannee slowed to a stop and watched the two walk off together, leaving her more confused than she had ever been.


End file.
